


Almost lost you

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordan pulls a stunt at the court and in a moment of utter despair he wants to end it all the only goodbye a voicemail to Robert to confess his love but will Robert be able to get to him in time? will it even matter if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro_Evomad1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Evomad1/gifts), [veryveryverytemporarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryveryverytemporarily/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Warning attempted suicide so if that triggers you please don't read mentions of past rape as well
> 
> I have also gifted this fic to Caro_Evomad1,veryveryverytemporarily and arlives cause they are currently writing my three favourite Robron fics they are amazing in order by author they are It's a funny old game, Black Dog and waking up in vegas you all need to check them out if you haven't cause they are seriously the best.

1 new Voicemail from Aaron

'Hey I wanted to say thanks for being their today coming for me showing me you meant that you loved me you will never understand how much that means to me' he pauses and the sound of a cough is loud over the other end his voice is scratchy and isn't powerful he sounds like he's just drank a bottle of vodka raw.

'I can't handle him getting away with it the shit he pulled at court their going to find him not guilty and people are going to call me a liar I need you to look after my mum she may seem like a badass but she's not as strong as you I know people don't believe me some idiots scratched liar all over the cabin at the yard I just can't handle this any more Robert I know I promised to never hurt myself but it's only way to escape I love you sorry for not telling you sooner' theirs a loud clatter and the sound suddenly cuts off the voicemail ending.

"Robert? Rob? Rob!!" Victoria shouts shaking him her eyes wide at his face as it goes from peach to white as a chalk.

"Call an ambulance send them to the scrap yard it's Aaron" he tells her jumping off her couch and running out the door his legs are so weak at hearing Aaron's words the weakness in his voice, before he can get out the door he finds himself tripping over the front step falling onto the floor his arms shooting out in an attempt at catching himself and he pushes himself up again ignoring he pain in his arm.

His car keys are out his pocket and the cars roaring to life within seconds he doesn't care about anything else right now he doesn't care that he nearly ran over Moira as she makes her way to the pub the words Aaron spoke repeat in his head like he's listening to a cd on repeat.

He knew the court hearing didn't go as planned by Gordon was still on trial and fainting pretending he still had cancer wasn't going to work.

God what had he does? If he's cut himself again he could be too late the voice mail from five minutes ago.

He read somewhere if you cut your wrist it doesn't take long for serious damage to be caused from blood loss.

He pushes the car faster taking the bends at dangerous speeds not even caring if a tractor was coming round the bend he'd be dead in an instant.

He's at the yard faster than he ever has been and Aaron's cars their as well he yells out his name but he doesn't get any answer the yards silent.

He runs past Aaron's car that are spray painted with the words 'liar' and tried to enter the cabin it's locked and it takes four kicks before the lock gives and he's in.

He's on the floor his face is whiter than Roberts his whole body looks to be drenched in a clammy sweat the kind you get when your sick.

"God no Aaron you fucking idiot wake up" he calls slapping his face a little trying to rouse Aaron from his sleep his eyes roam over his body looking for the place he's cut but their isn't any blood.

He looks round the room stopping on a medicine bottle the name says Mrs dingle their Chas's sleeping tablets and he can see what Aaron's washed them down with on the desk an half drunk bottle of whiskey.

"No, you don't get to tell me you love me then die you prick wake up" Robert tells him again pulling out his phone and calling 999.

He sees Aaron's eyes flutter and he moves him on his side he roars at the operator for an ambulance and he shoves his fingers down Aaron's throat sighing when Aaron unconsciously throws up a mixture of pills and whisky stream out along with the lunch they all had after the trial.

"An ambulance had already been called and its on its way their sir they're approximately 2 minutes out" the women on the phone tells him and he sighs with relief when Aaron's eyes open they roll around in his head trying to locate the sound of his voice but he just forces him to be sick again.

The tears are streaming down his face and Aaron still can't focus on him he makes him sick again getting frustrated when he wont throw up.

He wants to scream when their are hands dragging him off Aaron and a paramedic replaces him.

"What's his name?" The man asks him.

"Aaron" he chokes out wiping his eyes nodding when the other paramedic asks if he's okay.

"Yeah just help him" Robert shouts.

"Do you know what he took?" The man asks him.

"Those" he tells him "The whole bottle I think with whiskey" the paramedic that's not shining lights in Aaron's eyes and asking if he could hear him picks up the pills pulling out a pen and writing the medication name on his glove.

The paramedic shows the other the words on his glove and the other paramedic lets out an audible sigh before going back to Aaron.

"What? Is it bad?" Robert asks him panicked and his eyes stinks at the sudden onset of tears coming onto his face.

"We need to get him to hospital" is all he gets and the other paramedic is out the door and back within seconds stretcher being brought with him.

"I'm coming with you" Robert tells them as they get Aaron strapped to the stretcher.

"What's your relation?" The paramedic asks him.

"He's my boyfriend" Robert tells him or he will be when he survives.

"Right" is all he get and he's directed into the ambulance as Aaron is pushed in.

He's hooked up to a monitor as the paramedic that pulled him off drives quickly sirens blaring a constant annoying but reassuring buzzing in his ears.

Those means they get Aaron help faster.

"The steady beating of his heart means the tablets haven't fully taken affect yet he needs to have his stomach pumped as soon as possible" the paramedic tells him smiling like this should be some high fucking comfort.

"Haven't taken affect he's fucking unconscious" Robert roars at the paramedic.

"He took sleeping pills a lot of them of course he's asleep, did he go sick on his own or did you make him sick?" The man asks.

" I made him I thought that's what your supposed to do?" Robert asks his eyes panic stricken did he fuck up? Did he make Aaron worse?

"No you did good by the looks of back in the cabin he threw up most of the tablets you gave him time to get his stomach pumped" the paramedic tells him.

Roberts phone starts ringing but he can't answer it his hands wrapped around Aaron's hand.

"You better wake up cause you can't tell me things like that and get away from them Aaron" Robert tells him his eyes won't stop crying for fucks sake he doesn't cry.

"Rort" Aaron moans Robert thinks he tried to say his name he doesn't know as soon as he's said it he's unconscious again his eyes fluttering so fast under his eyelids.

"I'm here you idiot, how dare you let him win hey? You told you needed to be alone for a bit with your mum and you do this when you wake up I'm going to punch you so hard" Robert tells him ignoring the curious eyes of the paramedic

"God you better survive cause I'm not doing this without you" Robert tells him it's a demand and a promise at the same time cause he won't be able to live without Aaron if he doesn't pull through they will be together in the fucking afterlife he swears in his dad's life.


	2. Blur

It’s all a blur everyone moves so fast one second Aaron’s hand was in his own then the next he’s being wheeled away and no matter how hard he fights with the nurse he can’t get past them to him.

He doesn’t remember what the hell happens the only clear thing in his memory is telling the nurse he’s Aaron’s boyfriend.

“Does he have a history of self-harm? Or even suicide?” The nurse asks him creating a report for the mental health nurse.

“I don’t think so I think he was just stressed I think he got drunk and just wanted to sleep I think he just took too much by accident he left me a voicemail to say he needed help he felt weird I don’t think he did it on purpose” He told her lying if Aaron needs help then he knows the Dingle’s they deal with all their shit in the family and once Aaron is better he won’t be getting out of his sight.

The nurse disappears and Chas come’s in guns blazing.

“What happened?” She asks him and for once her voice isn’t full of accusations.

“He tried to top himself because of what happened with the trial” Robert tells her.

“The fucking idiot” She roars tears filling in her eyes despite her attempt to remain calm and collected.

“The nurse she asked me if he had a history of self-harm I told them he didn’t I said he took them by accident I said he phoned me because he was drunk and made a mistake please tell me I did the right thing I just wanted to protect him” He asks her his eyes filling with tears he doesn’t do this he doesn’t get emotional he doesn’t do the wounded soldier routine net even when his dad died.  
“Yeah you did the right thing if they thought he was harming himself again he’d get sectioned and that would make him want to hurt himself even more, shush come here you did good you covered for him when he needed you, you did good” She tells him grabbing him by the arm and rubbing his back making him want to cry even harder Chas doesn’t do nice even if they have been getting on lately.

“Mrs Livesy?” A doctor asks looking between them giving her a sympathetic smile.

“It’s Ms Dingle actually but yes he’s my son, my little boy is he okay? Can I see him? Is he okay?” She asks him looking nervous her hand gripping Roberts arm like her life depends on it.

“He’s still unconscious right now but he’s lucky the tablets he took were low grade sleeping tablets the prescription strength wasn’t very high we managed to get all the medication out of his system we had to pump his stomach as he still hasn’t woken up we thought it was best to put him in a medically induced coma” He tells her looking between them.

“A coma? Why’s he in a coma? He must be hurt bad” Chas tells him his voice rising.

“It’s just a precaution really so we can monitor his vitals and check to see if his livers functioning properly, we don’t think there is anything long lasting likely to happen but it’s better to be safe than sorry” The doctor tells them grabbing Chas arm rubbing her arm in reassurance.

“Can we see him?” Robert asks him, his voice snappy and impatient.

“Just family” He says and it makes him frown it’s the first time he notices that Chas isn’t the only one here the whole Dingle clans their and by the looks of it Vic and all of Adam’s family.

“We’re all his family” Chas tells him.

“Maybe just you and his boyfriend” The doctor tells them smiling at Chas and Robert.

Chas looks at him funny but doesn’t say anything to give them away.

“Right yeah, can we see him?” Robert asks his impatience shining through.

“Yeah this way” He tells them motioning towards the wards

“He’s going to be fine Robert” Chas tells him grabbing his hand squeezing it tight.

“I’ll leave you alone” The doctor tells them showing them into his room.

It takes seconds before Robert’s face falls at the sight of Aarons unnaturally still body. Even when Aaron’s paralytic drunk he’s never still he moves all over the bed and his legs kick everywhere.

“It’s my fault I should have stayed with him after the hearing I should have known he was going to do something stupid I could tell he needed me but I kept telling myself not to go to him he told me he only wanted to be friends so I thought if I gave him space he’d see that I loved him enough to respect his wishes” Robert tells her his voice breaking tears flooding down his face.

“It’s not your fault, Robert it’s Gordon’s he’s the one that did this” She tells him moving towards Aaron’s bedside.

“If there’s one thing I know it’s that Gordon’s going to pay for this if he gets off then he won’t be a free man for long” She tells him.

“If he gets off I’ll be the one pulling the trigger” Robert tells her his hands rubbing his eyes he wants to bleach the memory of Aaron lying there still in the bed it’s unnatural.


	3. Trial

“Chas it’s time” Cain tells her popping his head into the hospital room.

“I don’t want to go to the trial, If I see him while my son’s lying here in hospital I’m likely to jump over the rails and smash the bastards head in” She tells him.

“You need to go sis, you’ve got to be there the lawyer thinks this could be the turning point in his case” Cain tells her.

“Don’t even think of asking me because I’m not going anywhere until he wakes up” Robert tells her.

“I know you won’t you haven’t left here or slept properly for three days” Chas tells him rubbing her hands down her face to wake herself up.

“He’s right you need to go he’ll want to know the verdict when he wakes up” Robert tells her.

“I know, I know I just don’t want to leave him he should be waking up soon the medications been stopped so he should come too, I want to be here when he wakes up” Chas tells them.

“I’ll call as soon as I hear the slightest blip in his heart rate or at the first sign of movement” Robert tells her not looking up from Aaron’s face.

“Aaron needs you their sis, he needs you to show Gordon he hasn’t won” Cain tells her.

“Sure whatever, I’ll be back soon” Chas tells him squeezing his shoulder on her way out.

“Do you need anything bringing back? Change of clothes your starting to get a bit sweaty” Chas tells him.

“If it’s not too much trouble just some deodorant and clothes” Robert tells her standing and rooting in her pockets.

“I haven’t got my keys and Vic’s gone to some machine convention with Adam they don’t get back till tomorrow just leave it” Robert tells her.

“Aaron still keeps one of your hoodies so I’ll grab that and some sweat pants or something” Chas tells him looking sheepish.

“God he’s such an idiot always stole my hoodies, I only own two of them I told him he’d get us caught like he’d ever buy an Armani hoodie” Robert laughs.

“I thought it was a bit odd he always complained about money but he could afford a £200 pound hoodie, then I found out it was yours I told him to burn it but no matter how angry he got with you he’d never get rid of it” Chas laughs.

“I tried to stay away like you wanted, I don’t know why I couldn’t stay away every time I closed my eyes it’s like he was there branded underneath my eyelids like every time I got further away it’s like he’s got a chain wrapped around me and it’s like he kept pulling me back in, the more and more he told me to fuck off it’s like I needed him more, how screwed up does that make me? I found out about he was gay and it sent a thrill through me I thought he was fit, emotions never played a part in my relationships any of them Chrissy was a nice girl but I wanted to make my millions love didn’t play a part of that but each second I spent with this idiot I got deeper and deeper I can’t get out Chas if he wants me to leave when he wakes up I will I know you don’t like me but I need you to know I love him I always will I won’t hurt him again, I’d rather top myself than hurt him again” Robert tells her his voice rough and scratchy with emotions he wants to cry but he doesn’t.

“As much as I hate you I know you love him and I think it’s about time I stay out of his love life so if he wants you then I guess I’m just going to have to get used to it besides I guess Dianne would like me to be nice to you” Chas shrugs.

“You don’t have to lie we both know you and I couldn’t be nice to each other we’re too much alike you love him, I love him, You want to be the one person he turns to and so do I we’re both messed up from our pasts and damaged” Robert laughs grabbing Aaron’s hand.

“Yeah well we’re both good at play acting aren’t we? We can always act happy and funny with each other for everyone else’s benefits all I care about is him being happy and I don’t care if you’re the one that gives him that happiness or the damn tooth fairy I just want my old son back damn it, Robert I just want him to stop hurting himself” Chas tells him her eyes filling with tears while her hands smooth down the black dress Moira brought her for court.

“He won’t hurt himself again” Robert tells her, his voice sure and strong considering he sounded broken just a second ago.

“You can’t promise that” Chas tells him.

“I can, because if Gordon doesn’t go down and he doesn’t get justice then I’m going to get him away from all this we can go away and he can stop being reminded every second of the day” Robert tells her.

“You can’t take him away” Chas tells him her eyes looking crazy.

“You could come with us” Robert tells her.

“I’ve got more than enough money for the three of us to move away somewhere we could open a pub and work together make a living away from here if that’s what he needs to be happy again Chas I’d do anything” Robert tells her.

“Me and you working together? That I’d pay to see” She laughs its small and nothing like it usually is she jumps when Cain walks back in.

“You okay? Why are you crying? What did you say to her?” Cain asks shouting the question at Robert.

“He just made me think of something happy Cain, it’s fine we need to go see if Gordon gets sent down” Chas tells him turning to leave before turning back around and kissing Aaron on the cheek, she goes to leave but before she does she kisses Robert on his head as well before he could say anything she manages to walk out the room before it got awkward.

“You need to wake up now I think your mum’s just had a brain aneurism she actually just kissed me on my head” He tells him laughing he closes his eyes and imagines Aaron squeezing his hand back.

He wakes up sometime later the crick in his neck that’s been getting worse since he started sleeping in the chair is somehow even worse.

“You drool when your asleep you know that right?” Aaron tells him his voice rough it sounds like he’s been smoking fifty a day because of the stomach pump.

His head whips around to face Aaron he’s sitting up in his bed he looks like normal a little whiter than he usually does but he’s cracking jokes so he must be fine.

He lets out a small sob when he sees him awake.

“God don’t go getting all girly on me now Robert I’m the crier remember” Aaron tells him smiling a little.

“You scared me so much” Robert tells him grabbing his arms and pulling him in tight to his chest.

“I’m sorry” Aaron tells him his voice muffled against Robert’s chest.

“What are you sorry for?” Robert asks him.

“I got drunk I saw the car keyed with liar and I just ran back to the pub grabbed me mums meds and just took them, I didn’t want to kill myself I just wanted to feel painless for once” Aaron tells him.

“You didn’t mean what you said on the voicemail did you?” Robert asks looking into his eyes.

“I wish I didn’t I don’t get why I love you we aren’t good together but I just can’t stop loving you” Aaron tells him.

“So you do love me?” Robert asks him smiling.

“I’m sick of fighting it all the time sick of hiding how much I care sick of sitting there and listening to everyone hate you and being able to say nothing” Aaron tells him his head shaking.

“Your mum told me she’d back off if you wanted to be with me” Robert admits.

“I’ll believe that when I see it” Aaron laughs.

“Yeah well she’s been acting like my mum since you’ve been here getting me something to eat making sure I drink and sleep she’s bringing me clothes after the trial” Robert admits.

“The trial? What time?” Aaron asks looking up at the clock.

“Starts in twenty minutes” Robert tells him.

“I need to be there” Aaron tells him standing up the wires ripping out of his arm and the machines start to bleep and within seconds he’s being descended on by three nurses and a doctor.

“I need to leave I have to get to court” He tells the doctor ignoring their advice “I’ll sign the discharge papers I just need to leave now.

“Fine, I’ll get the nurse to get them while I give you one last check-up okay?” The doctor tells him.

“Fine” Aaron huffs. “Did mum bring clothes for me?” Aaron asks looking over at Robert.

“Yeah the nurse made her bring clothes in for when you woke up and discharged you” He tells him leaning down and getting jeans and a shirt out of the bedside cabinet.

“Let’s get you seen to and find out if your fit to leave” Aaron’s told and is made to sit back down on the bed.


	4. Court or not?

“Come on, can this go any faster?” Aaron asks their taxi driver again for the fifth time.

“Of course it can go faster mate, but in order to go faster I actually have to be able to drive have you seen this traffic? There was an accident three car pileup its slowing traffic down” The taxi driver tells them his Irish accent making him sound hostile and aggressive.

“Why wasn’t your car in the parking lot?” Aaron asks looking over to Robert.

“Because I came with you in the ambulance and haven’t been home to get my car” He admits.

“You didn’t have to do that” Aaron whispers.

“Yeah I did, you think I’m gonna leave Cain by your bedside he’d probably smother you in your sleep for not waking up when he demands it” Robert tells him enjoying the smile it gets out of Aaron.

“It’s started already” Aaron admits.

“We don’t even have to be their” Robert admits.

“Of course we do” Aaron tells him frowning “You think I want him to get any satisfaction out of me not being there?” He asks looking angry.

“You’ve stood up in front of the Jury the other day and given your statement it’s up to your lawyer now to convince the jury he’s guilty” Robert tells him looking down his face filling with guilt.

“What is it?” Aaron asks him knowing that look already.

“He came to see us in the hospital” Robert admitted.

“Gordon?” Aaron asks, his voice rising.

“Yeah he came into the hospital room gloating about how your lies finally caught up to you so you did something about it” Robert tells him.

Aaron’s silent he can see the anger on his face and he just can’t help but grin at Aaron.

“Are you having a nervous breakdown or something?” Aaron asks when Robert starts to laugh.

“Sorry it’s just the nurse had to phone the police on him cause he refused to leave he broke his bail conditions and was took into custody until today’s trial not only that the lawyer thinks him turning up was a blessing in disguise we’ve got CCTV footage of him walking into the hospital without the cane he was using the other day and looks healthy as a horse” Robert tells him smirking looking ashamed when Aaron looks at him his face angry.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron asks.

“Your mum thought you shouldn’t know until after the trail and we didn’t think you’d be awake anyway, I would have told you later after you woke up properly but you decided to charge out the hospital like a bull” Robert tells him smirking reaching over and squeezing his hand.

“How does ‘him’ turning up help my case though?” Aaron asks confused.

“It proves to the jury he isn’t trustworthy he not only breached his bail conditions but he also tried to use his past cancer as a way to get sympathy” Robert tells him smiling when Aaron reaches over and grabs his hand he squeezes it so hard it hurts.

“Stop” Aaron says to the driver.

“Take the next left” He tells him when the driver looks puzzled.

“That’s the way to Emmerdale not the court” The driver tells him.

“I know I want to go home I changed my mind” Aaron tells the driver giving him the woolpack address.

“You sure?” Robert asks.

“You said yourself they don’t need me there and besides if he gets off I don’t want him to put me in the place I was the other day” Aaron admits.

“You hungry?” Robert asks.

“Yeah why you thinking pub lunch as usual?” Aaron asks trying to smile to alleviate some of the tension going on between them.

“I was actually thinking, I’ll cook us up something we wouldn’t be able to do the pub lunch thing anyway it’s closed for the day, everyone has gone to the trail they’ve closed most of the businesses in the village and all went up” Robert tells him.

“All the businesses?” Aaron asks his eyes wide with fear the whole village would know the details.

“I meant the pub and the garage so just your lot and my lot with Adam and Moira” Robert tells him.

“We could always go borrow some of the steaks in Marlon’s kitchen” Aaron tells him trying to act normal.

“Sounds good to me, you know how good I am when it comes to making steaks” Robert tells him patting his shoulder.

“Yeah on second thoughts let me cook them you cremate the poor things you’ve got to have them medium rare not charred” Aaron laughs.

“Well done is the best way and you know it can’t beat a bit of crispy beef” Robert laughs.

“She answered your text yet?” Aaron asks after a few minutes of silence.

“No I message Chas, Vic and Adam but no answer they’ve probably turned them off you know they can’t take them in with them” Robert reminds them.

“Suppose” Aarons agrees.

“It’s your next right mate” Robert tells the driver in a few minutes as they enter the village he directs him to the pub and just quickly hands him a twenty telling him to keep the change before getting out laughing to himself as Aaron makes his way round the back and has the door open already.

He follows him in and goes to walk in the sitting room when he notices Aaron sat on the stairs.

“You okay?” He asks shutting the door.

“Yeah just tired” Aaron admits smiling to himself the fact that he’s slept for a few days hasn’t made any difference.

“Your bodies still recovering” He tells him he goes to say more but he yawns himself “You need all the rest you can get” He tells Aaron through a yawn laughing when the yawn catches and Aaron yawns himself.

“Why don’t you go to bed? I can cook for us later” Robert tells him “I’ll go home give you some space” He smiles.

“Don’t” Aaron tells him.

“What don’t come back and cook? You sure?” Robert asks feeling awkward.

“No don’t leave” Aaron tells him.

“Oh okay then I’ll go chill and watch some TV I’ll be here when you wake up” Robert smiles walking into the sitting room he’s surprised when Aaron follows him and sits next to him on the couch.

“You don’t mind if I sleep here do you?” Aaron asks him looking scared and it makes Robert sick to his stomach that his bastard father made him feel like that.

“Sure” Robert smiles getting up off the couch and ignores the look of hurt on Aaron’s face as he makes his way upstairs, he returns a few moments later with Aaron’s massive quilt and smiles reassuringly when Aaron smiles at him.

This isn’t like Aaron he’s like an empty shell something tells him that if Aaron doesn’t get justice he’s going to be an empty shell for a while.

He sits back on the couch and is surprised when Aaron rests his head on his lap and the quilt over his body. He can’t resist letting his hand card through Aaron’s hair smiling at the fact he hasn’t got any gel in it for once.

Aaron lets out a content sigh before he’s closing his eyes it only takes three minutes before his breathing starts evening out and he drops off to sleep.

He manages to pull out his phone from his pocket without waking him and leaves Chas a message telling him Aaron’s home and not at hospital, he messages Victoria and Adam as well just in case she doesn’t turn her phone back on after the trial, Vic is attached to her phone so she’d be able to tell Chas before she made it back to the hospital and freaked out finding no Aaron.

He wanted to stay up till they got back so he could find out the results of the trail but he doesn’t make it five minutes the heat from Aaron mixed with the warmth he was feeling inside because Aaron was letting him in finally had him dropping off to sleep.

His three days of almost sleeplessness finally consuming him.


	5. Sleep

He wakes up with a jump somehow Aaron manages to stay asleep.

“Shh, it’s just us” Chas whispers trying to awkwardly shove a blanket under Aaron’s head without waking him so she could cover Robert’s sleeping body.

“How’d the trial go?” He asks his arms winding round Aaron and holding him tighter as he relaxes onto the couch again.

“Great, better than great he’s out of his life, go to sleep and I’ll tell you when you both when you’s get up” Chas tells him.

“Kay” Robert says looking round the room seeing Vic and Diane smiling over at him and Aaron, Cain looks grumpy as ever and the other Dingle’s are there as well but he can’t keep his eyes open for any longer so he falls back asleep within seconds his hands tightening on Aaron.

/////////////////

The next rime he wakes it’s cause Aaron shifts in his sleep turning around so his face is shoved into Roberts shirt.

He smiles and closes his eyes again he doesn’t sleep he just enjoys being here with Aaron snuggling into him. Aaron starts to stir and he looks down when he feels Aaron turn on his lap so he’s sitting straight and looking up at Robert.

“Hey” Aaron smiles sleepily his eyes half closed.

“Hey” Robert smiles at him bringing his hand out of the blanket laughing when the top half falls on Aaron’s face.

“How are you?” Robert questions his thumb stroking across Aaron’s face smiling at him.

“Better now” Aaron smiles back he stretches but doesn’t move from his place on Robert knee.

“Good” Robert tells him.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you” Aaron tells him.

“Not the first time” Robert smiles.

“I remember last time we were both naked” Aaron laughs.

“Then I went and ruined it all” Robert tells him giving him a small sad smile.

“By saying something stupid?” Aaron laughs up at him.

“You start singing Livesy and I might have to reconsider loving you, can’t be falling in love with a closet diva” Robert laughs.

“Haven’t been in the closet for a while unlike some people” Aaron rebukes he smirks when he sees Robert’s face fall slightly.

“Yeah well some people need to fall in love before their willing to come out to people” Robert shrugs his eyes haven’t left Aaron’s face since waking up and he could get used to that.

“What time is it?” Aaron asks.

“Nine” Comes a voice from the table both boys spring apart blushing looking to the dining room table.

Chas and Vic are sitting there together both got a cup of coffee in her hands smirking over at them.

“How long have you been there?” Aaron ask stretching out and sitting awkwardly next to Robert.

“Since eight” Vic tells them smirking “Surprised you didn’t wake up with the way Chas has been laughing” Vic tells them.

“Laughing? You haven’t laughed for a while what you happy about?” Aaron asks smiling.

“My baby boy’s fine and out of hospital, Vic’s just made me a slap up breakfast and Gordon’s just got twelve years in prison” Chas tells him the smile not moving.

“He got sent down?” Aaron asks sitting up the blanket falling.

“Yeah, baby” Chas smirks standing up.

“You did it” Robert smirks putting his hand on his shoulder.

Aaron couldn’t say anything but he smiled and turned his head into Robert’s body he was going to say thank you but Robert just pulled him in for a hug squeezing him tight.

He doesn’t know why but he can’t stop the tears, one second he was happier than ever then the next his tears are coming out so uncontrollably his body shaking with the force of it. 

“I know” Robert tells him rubbing his back looking over at Chas he’s never seen her give him that kind smile before, she motions for Vic to follow her out and within seconds they’re alone in the back room.

“It’s okay to cry” Robert tells him rubbing his back.

“I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m happier than I have been for months” Aaron admits the words muffled in his shoulder.

“You’re crying cause you’ve finally got justice” Robert tells him.

“You can finally move on with your life” Robert tells him smirking.

“Move on? You trying to get into my pants again?” Aaron asks laughing a little through the tears.

“Always” Robert laughs “But like I said I’ll wait however long I need to, and prove to you how much I love……” He’s cut off his breath coming out in a gasp as Aaron attaches his lips to Roberts.

“I’m more ready than you think” Aaron tells him, he stands and smirks down at him.

“That mean I can ask you on a date?” Robert asks when he gets his breath back.

“I’d consider it” Aaron tells him smirking wiping his eyes stopping his tears and going out to find his mother.

Robert can’t help but smile.


	6. The Barn

Things seemed to go back to normal almost instantly, Aaron was happier than Robert has ever seen him and Aaron’s never been one hundred percent happy since Robert’s known him.  
He’s always got something making him miserable, if it wasn’t Robert himself making him miserable that is.  
Chas seemed to lose years from her face the bags under her eyes quickly vanishing and replaced by a near constant smile.  
Things didn’t really work out that great for Robert though he took a trip up to the old barn he used to visit with Aaron some voice in the back of his head telling him to go and he regretted it immediately.  
Chrissy seems to think the Sugden’s are irresistible and she’s made her way through them.   
“She’ll be after you next Vic, go through the lot of us” Robert seethed they’d been talking about it for an hour, it was supposed to be a quite drink but Aaron had seen his furious face and managed to guilt him into telling him the truth.

‘You want me to trust you’ he had said and then followed it up with ‘I can’t do that with you keeping secrets’ the guilt slowly ate away in his mind till he blurted it out to Adam, Aaron and Vic.

“Don’t be stupid, she’s probably just doing it to piss you off she’s still angry you’re getting so much in the divorce” Vic tells him.

“My brother though? Suppose I should have seen that coming payback for Katie init?” Robert tells them all drinking his pint to stop himself from swearing so much Chas will bar him.

“Sounds like your jealous mate” Adam laughs.

“Jealous? Please the only thing I’m jealous off is they’ve ruined my great fucking memories of that barn” Robert tells him.

“It’s just a barn how many good memories can you have in there?” Vic asks Robert can see the blush rising on Aaron’s face and he feels a small thrill of arousal run through him at the thought of the things they did.

“Trust me, some of my happiest moments in my life happened in there” Robert says he notices Aaron hiding a small shy smile in his pint and he wants to kiss him silly.

They haven’t kissed since the week before in the back room of the pub, Aaron’s been busy in the scrap yard and Robert’s been busy with the divorce so he hasn’t had a chance to ask him out on a date.

“I thought you were both alright now” Aaron questions.

“So did fucking I, You’d think me stopping him going to prison would be enough to stop him acting so petty” Robert tells them doing his pint.

“How did you stop him from going to prison?” Vic asks her voice low as she leans across the table.

“What?” He questions his eyes widening as his words finally register in his own brain.

“Nothing” Robert tells her again quickly.

“I can tell your lying” She tells him.

“He tried to run me off the road a few months back remember when I pulled him out of his car? He threatened to kill me and started driving towards me so I drove towards him” Robert tells her quickly covering up with a partial truth.

“I knew that wasn’t an accident you’re both idiots” Victoria cries.  
“Yeah well he’s the one that started it” Robert tells her taking a sip of his pint, he sees Aaron glaring at him from beside him and his eyes are slowly stating to brighten he’s clicking on he knows when Robert’s not telling the truth.

“Later” He leans down and whispers he hears Aaron whisper ‘You betta’ back Vic is ranting to Adam about her dumb brothers so they don’t hear it.  
Crap how’s he going to tell Aaron he knew Andy was the one that killed him? He’s going to hate him for keeping it from him.  
“Crap” Vic hisses looking over to the pub door Chrissy walks in laughing with Lucky. “Don’t cause a scene” Vic tells him glaring across at him.  
“I don’t give a fuck about Chrissy” Robert tells her “The only reason I’m pissed off is cause they spoiled my happy place, I ruin everything Vic I ruined my whole relationship with Aaron and the few happy moments I can still remember keep getting ruined” He tells her and goes to take a drink but he’s all out.  
“Here” Aaron laughs giving him his beer.  
“Thanks” Robert tells him taking a swig.  
“You haven’t ruined it, by the way just set us back a few places but the way you’ve acted these past couple months have more or less made up for it” Aaron tells him nudging his knee.  
“Really?” Robert asks smiling.  
Aaron answers him by attaching his lips to Robert’s the kiss is quick but full of passion Vic gasps, Adam laughs uncomfortably and he hears Chrissy let out a horrible laugh of her own.  
“How about we take it slowly this time? And not keep secrets?” Aaron offers.

“Are you asking me on a date Livesy?” Robert laughs.

“Well you were supposed to ask me out but that never happened” Aaron laughs.

“Better late than never” Robert tells him leaning in and giving him enough time to back away before giving him a quick peck.

He looks up in time to see Chrissy storm off and Lucky to glare at him, it’s totally worth seeing Andy and Chrissy in the barn.


	7. Truth

“You must be having a fucking laugh?” Aaron shouts.

“No, I wouldn’t lie about this” Robert tells him placing a hand on Aaron’s knee.

“He let me go to prison Robert” Aaron shouts standing up pushing Robert’s arm away. “He shot my boyfriend, oh wait no he didn’t cause he went and got fucking Ross to do that” Aaron shouts pacing the living room shaking his head at the sound of the laughter coming from the pub.

“I’m your boyfriend?” Robert asks looking at Aaron smirking.

“Seriously? I’m struggling here not flip out and you’re worried about how I class this relationship? Cause I can tell you right now you’re not off to a great start keeping this a secret from me, I did time for those two pricks” Aaron shouts.

“I just think we’re more important than them right now, what’s done is done” Robert stands up his hands shooting out to grab Aaron’s shoulder and stop him from pacing.

“You know what sorry if I’m reacting a little weird here it’s not every day you found out who made your life hell for a few months, my mum had a nervous breakdown because she thought the shooter was going to come back and finish the job, and those two idiots are walking round the village like nothing happened” Aaron shouts.

“Well Ross isn’t and neither is Andy for that matter” Robert confesses.

“What did you do?” Aaron asks him looking puzzled.

“I broke into Debbie’s on new year’s and pulled a gun on him I’m the reason she dumped him and took the kids away from Andy, she found us in there” Robert admits.

“Debbie knew an all? Who else is in on it Edna?” Aaron shouts moving out of Robert’s hold.

“Will you calm down the way your acting it’s like you’re going to go shout your mouth off and I’ve sorted it” Robert tells him leaning against the door.

“I’m not going to shout me mouth off, I’m going to fucking punch theirs off” Aaron fumes his hand clenching into a fist.

“Can you not just focus on us now?” Robert asks.

“What?” Aaron asks his pacing of the room stopping.

“I’ve just got the person I love back Aaron and I’d rather not lose you for another seventy odd years” Robert tells him smiling.

“You planning on living till you’re a hundred?” Aaron laughs.

“If I don’t go through anymore bloody stress I might” Robert laughs grabbing Aaron’s hand and forcing him to sit.

“I get you’re pissed, I was as well but if anything happened to you I would have done the exact same only I wouldn’t care about going to prison I would shoot the person who hurt you straight in the head in front of a police station anyone hurts you Aaron and I go mental I can understand why he did what he did because of what happened with Katie” Robert tells him.

“Like you’d have the guts to shoot someone” Aaron laughs punching his shoulder playfully his eyes lighting up.

“I got a gun to shoot Gordon, I went to his house and was waiting till he came out I would have shot him as well if it wasn’t for Cain” Robert admits his voice a whisper.

“What?” Aaron asks his voice cracking.

“I didn’t know what else to do so I got a gun and went to his house I was gonna kill him I didn’t care if I went to prison as long as he couldn’t hurt you anymore as I was going to go in Cain turned up and I saw the look on his eyes I knew he was going to do it for me, then you and Chas walking in and you let him live so I left I didn’t know what you would have wanted but you stopped Cain from hurting him so I didn’t know what I was going to do” Robert tells him shaking his head.

“You’d go to prison for me?” Aaron asks.

“I’d shoot the pope if he ever hurt you Aaron” Robert admits kissing his head.

“Want me to kill Ross? Or Andy for you?” Aaron asks.

“No right now I just want to focus on me and you I wanna be with you Aaron and I will wait as long as you want me to” Robert smiles.

“I told you I’m ready now, but if this is going to work no more secrets, we tell each other everything and I’m not going to hide in the closet again I get people know your Bi now or whatever but if you’re not ready to be in a relationship then we can’t happen until you’re ready” Aaron tells him.

“I just kissed you in front of the pub Aaron the village knows were together already” Robert laughs leaning in closer his nose touching Aaron’s.

“But you want it right? No messing just us as a couple arguing about nothing and all that couple shit?” Aaron laughs.

“Seems like everything’s going to be the same accept now we get to have sex again and you get to argue with me whenever I get jealous of someone flirting with you, god at this point I’d let Chas cut me fingers off if it meant we could be happy together” Robert laughs.

“I don’t know about letting her cut your fingers off like” Aaron laughs grabbing Roberts neck his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck “Your good with your hands so I need the fingers in tact the toes however I could live without” Aaron smiles when Robert lets out a sarcastic laugh which is quickly turned into a moan as Aaron attaches his lips to Robert’s.

“So we’re doing this” Robert ask his face practically lit up with the brightness of his smile.

“Yeah might as well some reason I love you and that’s not changed” Aaron laughs.

This time it’s Robert that silences Aaron with a kiss.


	8. Hit and Run

“So I’ve just seen the most interesting thing” Robert says as he sits down heavily on the chair Aaron doesn’t look up his face is turned away and staring at something Robert can’t determine.

He gets a grunt from Aaron and he rolls his eyes before carrying on with his well thought out speech.

“I saw Ross and Andy talking together in the middle of the street hushed whispers turned to angry shouting they stopped when I walked passed and just stared at me with hatred in their eyes only the thing that had me frowning is they both look like they’ve been hit with a baseball bat, Ross’s face is swollen his right eye won’t even open and Andy’s not much better his nose looks like it might be broken” Robert tells him.

“Couldn’t have happened to better people” Aaron tells him his voice sounds odd and he winces when he takes a deep breath.

“Look at me” Robert tells him he can’t help but gasp when Aaron looks at him the right side of his face is littered with cuts and bruises the way his right hand is holding onto his ribs he’s broken something.

“Get up” Robert mutters.

“Why?” Aaron asks.

“You need those ribs seeing to” He tells them Aaron goes to argue but he glares his boyfriend into submission.

“They’re fine honestly” Aaron tells him but he follows Robert out of the pub anyway hiding his face away from his mother’s curious gaze.

“One week Aaron, one week we’ve been together and you’ve lied to me already you promised you wouldn’t do nothing” Robert tells him opening the door of his car for Aaron to get in.

“I crossed my fingers” Aaron shrugs attempting at humour which is turned into pain when the movement hurts his ribs.

“Don’t try to be funny right now” Robert tells him starting the car up.

“When did this happen?” Robert asks after a few moments of silence.

“I got Ross yesterday he got my face, I only wanted him to know I knew and that if he so much as spoke a word to either one of us he’d be locked up faster than he can say goodbye to his psycho mother, he grabbed a spanner and wacked me across the face I manged to tackle him to the floor and then I just thought of what he did to you, and that night I held you while you were dying and I just couldn’t stop hitting him I wrecked the garage, Cain came in and broke us up so I told him the truth why I was hitting him and he told me to go home and the last thing I saw was Cain picking Ross up and throwing him against the wall I forgot that night effected, me mum as well and Cain was so worried about her so I’m glad I told him” Aaron tells him.

“Cain knows? What’s he going to do with that? Will he go to the police? What if Andy tries to get me arrested for Katie’s death?” Robert asks panicked.

“He won’t, he’d rather blackmail Ross or just get him out the village for what he did to my mum and me” Aaron tells him.

“You’re sure?” Robert asks panicked.

“Even if he doesn’t I’m your alibi for Katie’s death we were having an affair and we had one last fuck before you got married” Aaron tells him shrugging wincing at the pain.

“So Andy did that to your ribs?” Robert asks him after throwing his hand across the console to check Aaron’s okay.

“I followed him this morning he went up to Home Farm and I followed him into the woods and he put his gun down as soon as he saw I wasn’t a poacher so I just punched him I didn’t go mad on him like I did Ross just one good punch to the nose I felt it crack I think I broke my knuckle on it as well, I warned him if he ever tried to do anything like that again I’d kill him myself I wouldn’t get someone else to do it” Aaron admits.

“How did you hurt your ribs then?” Robert asks confused it didn’t sound like Andy fought back.

“I turned to walk away and Andy grabbed the shotgun by the barrel and the next thing I know he swung it at my ribs, the gun hit me full force the butt and stock hit me right in the ribs I have to admit it hurt like a bitch and I’ve had multiple accidents nothing hurts worse than fucking broken ribs” Aaron admits.

“You promised me you wouldn’t do nothing” Robert reminds him when they come to a stop at traffic lights.

“I was going to let it go but then I went to the garage to see if Cain could sell me some parts cheap for the car I’m doing up, and Ross was there on his own looking smug then he started talking about you and me and just being a prick and I just wanted to let him know that I knew everything but you know me I can’t control my anger when someone hurts someone I love” He admits.

“You seriously just couldn’t bite your tongue?” Robert asks him he has a small smile on his face at the mention of Aaron loving him.

“I tried to kill the man that killed my dog Robert you think I’d be able to laugh about with the bastard that tried to kill someone that means so much to me I wanted you dead because I knew you’d never feel the way I felt about you and at the same time I needed you to live but I was so angry at you for what you did to me and Paddy but when I thought my mum had killed you I hated her so much, I tried to protect her but I hated being in the room with her when I thought she killed you” Arron admits wincing a little as the salty tears fall and go into his wounds.

“I’m alive though and I don’t want you to go to prison for hurting them” Robert tells him.

“You think those two clowns are going to go to the police they have more to lose than me” Aaron admits.

“Just promise me you’ll leave it now?” Robert asks.

“I promise” Aaron sighs.

“Show me your fingers” Robert smirks.

“Happy now?” Aaron laughs showing him his uncrossed fingers and promising again.

“I’m satisfied you’re not going to do anything but what about Cain?” Robert asks.

“Cain ain’t my problem it’s up to him what he decided to do to Ross isn’t it?” Aaron shrugs wincing again as he hurts his ribs.

“As long as he doesn’t get the police involved I am fine if he wants to kill Ross” Robert smirks, Aaron just rolls his eyes.

“Why are we going to the hospital?” Aaron asks him.

“Cause you look like shit your ribs are probably broke your cheek is so swollen I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve broken your orbital socket oh and your hand looks like you’ve hit a dumbbell fifteen hundred times” Robert tells him his voice lacing with worry and it makes Aaron smile even if it does hurt like fuck to smile right now.

“Why are you smiling at me?” Robert asks blasting his car horn as the car in front of them hasn’t started driving even when the light goes green.

“Well it’s nice to know you love me so much your worried about my safety is al” Aaron shrugs his left side blushes his right side would as well but it’s already red from Ross’s beating.

“Yeah well my boyfriends an idiot who went and hit two people for trying to kill me as much as I want to be mad at you right now I just want to kiss you all over nobody has ever loved me enough to get revenge for me” Robert smiles.

“Shut up you soppy idiot and drive” Aaron laughs ignoring the pain as his ribs hurt again.

“I love you too” Robert smirks and focuses on driving to the hospital to make sure his idiotic but weirdly endearing boyfriend isn’t seriously injured.


	9. Hospital Again

“Why are you glaring?” Aaron asks looking amused.

“Because I want to kill Andy and Ross” Robert tells him practically spitting with rage.

“Oh I’m fine honestly” Aaron rolls his eyes wincing a little as it pulls at his cheek.

“Fine? You’ve got three broken ribs, a fractured cheek bone and two broken fingers not to mention you look like your changing colour constantly you were black before now you’ve gone purple with a hint of yellow, you’re actually turning into a Simpson character” Robert tells him smirking slightly when Aaron lets out a full bellied laugh, barely pausing to wince at the pain the jolt caused as he was too busy laughing.

Aaron was beautiful when he laughed his eyes lit up and the sound of his laughter is something Robert wants to hear on constant repeat.

“They said I could go home soon” Aaron tells him “Just get some medication then I can go home and have my mother yell at me, I will have to make up some sort of excuse can’t be telling people round the village I got mugged like I can the doctors can I” Aaron tells him.

“Say you had a fight with Ross” Robert tells him.

“What?” Aaron asks frowning looking confused.

“Tell whoever asks you got in a fight with Ross cause he got on your nerves, or said something homophobic or something he’s got bruises as well so it’s believable besides you know what the village is like with the gay thing they don’t gossip about that as much and when they find you hit him for gay bashing or whatever they won’t be as keep to ask questions cause they know you’re sensitive about it” Robert tells him.

“I’ll think about it” Aaron tells him he goes to say more but the nurse comes in to tell him the results of his MRI which was mandatory before he left the hospital to ensure no damage was caused to Aaron’s head.

“So we’re satisfied that you don’t have a concussion or any internal bleeding, so we can get you prescription for the pain, you’re fingers have been set and your wounds cleaned unfortunately that’s the only thing we can do for you, ribs and the cheek will heal on their own without any setting as they’re just small breaks the doctor advised you to just get plenty of rest for the next month don’t life any heavy objects and you should be okay” She tells him.

“So you’re basically saying coming in was a waste of time cause the only thing you’ve done is put his finger in a holder thing” Robert asks her.

“Well it’s better to be safe than sorry besides the pain killers the doctor prescribed are pretty a pretty high dosage however they are really strong so you need to make sure you take the dosage that it tells you too as they’re so powerful” She tells him before walking out the room.

“I’m beginning to think you love this place we’ve only just been here” Robert sighs his mind racing back to a few weeks ago when he was sat at a hospital bed like this praying to whatever god could hear him that Aaron would wake up.

“I’m sorry about that” Aaron tells him his good hand snaking across the bed to grab hold of Robert’s hand.

“Just promise me you’ll never try that again? Because I don’t think I can survive without you Aaron we’ve only just got back together and you’re all I think about day and night, when I’m trying to sleep at Vic’s my head just fills with thoughts of me and you and the future I had a dream the other night about our future and I woke up and actually cried because I wanted it to be real, you have no idea how much I need you Aaron, I’ve had plenty of affairs but you’re the only person I’ve actually loved the only person I could imagine a happy future with” Robert tells him his eyes shining a little with unshed tears.

“Jesus Robert never knew you loved me so much” He laughs and it doesn’t hurt him the morphine finally kicking in “He tries to act amused but the passion in his eyes tells Robert all he needs to know, Aaron wants a future as well.

"Well I do and you’re seriously going to put me in an early grave with all these trips here seriously, seeing you hurt is a worse blow than the fucking gunshot” Robert admits looking down to their joined up hands on the hospital bed.

“I’m sorry” Aaron tells him his voice filling with sadness.

“I don’t care if you’re sorry Aaron I just want you to be okay, healthy and with me” Robert tells him squeezing his hand.

“I promise I won’t put myself in here intentionally again, I promise to come to you if I ever feel like killing myself again, I can’t promise I won’t ever feel like that and I would understand if you wanted to get out while you can I will always be messed up and the only thing I can really do is take it a day at a time, I wouldn’t blame you if you left but now’s the time to do it Robert because if you left me a year from now then I wouldn’t be able to handle that either” Aaron admits his unshed tears finally falling.

“I’ve put up with Paddy glaring at me all week, I laughed in Pearls face when she tried to get the gossip about us out of me and I’ve dealt with the majority of your family hating me this past week I think me and you are good, I never want to leave you, the thought of it makes me sick just like the thought of you hurt makes me sick, I get so angry sometimes when I think about me and you ending the thought of you with someone else makes my blood boil I will always want you, I have never wanted anyone more than I have wanted you” Robert admits surging forward his mouth attaches to Aaron’s in a kiss.

He wants to deepen it and Aaron tries to but the doctor said moving his face too much would hurt him to reluctantly Robert pulled away trailing kisses along Aaron’s cheek down to his neck.

“I love you” Aaron whispers as Robert buries his face into the crook of his neck feather light kisses making Aaron smile.

“I love you too, always” Robert smirks.

“I like the sound of that” Aaron tells him.

They’re far from okay, both of them are fucked up in their own ways, but just maybe they can work it out together it’s a start and as long as they don’t keep secrets from each other then maybe they could be together always.


	10. Epilogue

*Four years later*  
“Aaron if you don’t hurry up I will leave without you!” Robert shouts up at his husband for what seems to be the actual hundredth time before walking back into the living room and pacing back and forth.

He sits down on their new leather couch his legs won’t stop bouncing up and down he sighs impatiently before jumping up as soon as Aaron races into the doorway “Ready? Come on lets go” Aaron tells him slightly breathless he throws the bag over his shoulder and races out the door opening the passenger door his new jeep.

“This doesn’t seem real” Aaron tells Robert as soon as the other man gets into the car he just sits there staring at the steering wheel.

“You’re not having second thoughts are you? Because we’ve already signed the paper work Aaron he’s ours” Robert asks him panicking slightly.

“Of course I’m not having second thoughts Robert we’ve been waiting for him for seven months ever since we got told we could have him, I loved him before I even met him, and waiting for him to be born just made me want him more, and I’m scared what if his mother wants him back?” Aaron asks him.

“She’s a drug addict Aaron her and the father both are, I’m surprised she could keep as clean as she did while she was pregnant but she’s been discharged from the hospital already and she’s gone straight back to the drugs according to the social worker, anyway her and the baby’s father have signed the documents that wave their parental rights, by law and we’re the child’s fathers now” Robert tells him.

“I’m scared Robert, what if we’re crappy parents? What if I do something wrong? Hell what if the kid grows up to hate having two gay dads?” Aaron asks him.

“I’m scared as well, we got married a year and a half ago and I never expected to have kids when we talked about adopting a baby I thought we would have years to wait we got lucky and we’ll help each other to get through this we already love him and he’s going to grow up loved and cherished and he’s going to learn that love is love and you shouldn’t hide who you are” Robert tells him.

“We really need to think of a name for him we can’t keep referring to the baby as him or the baby” Aaron tells him smiling leaning over to rest his forehead on Roberts shoulder for a few seconds.

“Well actually Mr Sugden I was thinking about that actually and I have an idea” Robert tells him smirking when Aaron looks into his eyes.

“It better not be after a car, Robert because I swear I will deck you if you even think of suggesting Austin Martin Sugden again” Aaron tells him.

“Hey that was a great idea classic play on words” Robert laughed, it dies down when Aaron starts to glare at him. “It’s not car related don’t worry” Robert laughs again enjoying the look of amusement on Aaron’s face.

“Get on with it then Robert we’re supposed to be there in an hour” Aaron tells him.

“I was thinking of Blake Joshua Sugden” Robert tells him his eyebrows raising in question.

“Blake Joshua Sugden?” Aaron repeats it sounds like a question but Robert just lets it linger around them letting Aaron test out the words “I like it” He smiles kissing Robert on the lips. “Considering you wanted to call our dog ‘Barkamedies’ after the internet meme thing you found” Aaron laughs teasing him.

“Hey that was a good name, at least it wasn’t boring I still can’t believe you named her Shadow” Robert scoffs.

Aaron can’t help but smirk to think this time three years ago he was in the worst place in his entire life, he wanted to die but now he’s more thankful than ever that Robert saved him that day.

He’s got a husband that loves him a house a stone throws distance from his mother, they’re about to pick up their child, they might be reminded of the past and they may always be reminded but one things for sure the happiness far outshines the bad in their lives.

Even if they are about to be kept up till all hours by a screaming infant neither one of them would change what they had right now for the world.


End file.
